Meeting with the Wolf
by seireidoragon
Summary: "These woods are dangerous. I'll walk with you till you get where you need to go. No one would attack you with me here." "How do I know I can trust you not to attack me?" "You can't." This story is if the demon and human world are one. Yusuke is Raizen's son and Keiko is just a simple village girl. Inspired by Little Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright so this is a new story I'm trying out. I'm in the middle of writing more of it but I decided to post the first chapter to see what kind of response it gets. For those of you who read Caught Inbetween I'm writing the next chapter and will try to put it up soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. The plot idea is partially mine and I got most of the descriptions for the characters from the wiki page. This is the only disclaimer I'm doing but it goes for the entire story. **_

Chapter 1: Average Day

Keiko woke up to the sound of the roosters crowing. As she got up and dressed she noticed what a beautiful day it was outside. She made a mental not to find time to sneak off. She wanted to visit her secret place later.

"Keiko are you up yet? I'm going to go collect some water from the stream if you wanna come!"

That was Kuwabara Shizuru, the owner of the house Keiko lived in. Keiko's parents both were killed by a disease that spread through the village so Shizuru took her in as both her parents were dead as well. Keiko had nowhere else to go and being only ten at the time, she didn't want to stay alone. Keiko feared being alone above everything else.

"Coming! Just give me a sec to get ready." Keiko called down the hallway so that she wouldn't be left behind.

"Take you time. We only have to be back before Kazuma wakes and you know how he is; he won't wake before the sun starts setting!"

"I heard that sis! A gruff voice called out. "I'll have you know I'm already awake! And I always wake up before noon."

Kuwabara Kazuma. He was Shizuru's younger brother and one of Keiko's closest friends. When her parents died, he helped her move her stuff into her new room even though he was the same age as her. Now at fifteen, she saw him walk out of his room wearing faded blue shorts and a white shirt that had more stains than white. He had broad shoulders with a defined muscular build with a six foot height added on to that. She followed behind him as he turned the corner.

"Obviously you're awake or you wouldn't be making so much noise. You're only this grumpy when you wake up anyways." Shizuru commented as she spotted him then Keiko.

Shizuru smiled as she saw that Keiko was ready to leave. Shizuru barely resembled her brother. She was tall as well with a slim figure and a fair complexion. She had long hair but hers was brown while Kuwabara had thick reddish-orange hair in a pompadour fashion. Where Shizuru had a smile on her face and a carefree look in her brown eyes, Kuwabara's angular face was grimacing at his sister and his gray eyes showed his dislike. You could tell that he was not up this early by choice.

"Come on Shizuru, let's go. Kuwabara I'll make breakfast when we get back, ok?" Keiko knew she didn't have to always cook but she wanted to repay them for letting her stay.

Kuwabara turned and gave her a small smile. "I can't wait. Your cooking is definitely the best I've tried. I wonder if Boton is a good cook. Do you think she'd be willing to cook me something to try?" He sounded so hopeful she couldn't help but wonder how stupid he could be. No matter how many times her friend turned him down he didn't seem to get the idea that she wasn't interested in him.

Keiko sighed. "I don't think she can cook now see you later." With that her and Shizuru closed the door and left. They grabbed the buckets that would carry the water and headed to the stream. As they walked they greeted other villagers starting up their work throughout the village. The name of their village was Sakura, a bright pink flower that grew on sakura trees. Keiko didn't know why the village was called that as no sakura trees grew anywhere close by but it was only a mild curiosity. The village had different groups of people but the important ones were the council, who worked under the village head, and the fighters. The fighters were well respected members fo the community as they fought anyone who would attack the village. Some villages did get attacked by other villages and bandits but Sakura was small and out in the mountains. The only ones who ever attacked were demons.

Keiko paused in her thoughts as she came to this word: demons. Demons lived in the forests and mountains surrounding their village but for the most part they lived in peace. Every now and then a demon would attack but they were far and few between. That didn't mean Keiko trusted them. They only stayed to themselves because then the villagers wouldn't have a reason to hunt them. Anyone stupid enough to wander alone in the woods at night was free game for them. The fighters either used weapons or their spiritual powers to fight them. Spiritual powers were developed as a defense mechanism to fight the demon's powers but they were still rare and viewed highly. Sakura didn't have many spiritual fighters but they had a few. The top fighters in the village were Kuwabara and Keiko's best friend, Minamino Shuuichi. There were other people with spiritual powers but weren't that strong.

Speaking of Shuuichi, Keiko spotted him next to the stream collecting water. His long, vibrant red hair shone in the early sun as he looked up and spotted her. Even from this distance she could see his bright green eyes sparkle as he smiled. At one point she thought his beauty was inhuman, though she didn't realize how right she was at the time. Shuuichi was actually Kurama Yoko, a fox demon and master thief till one day he was severely injured. He fled to this village and found his current human mother, Minamino Shiori. The embryo had yet to attain a soul so he was able to join with it and become her unborn son. He did this to get his strength back fully but when it finally did after ten years he decided to stay. He told me that being here taught him about love and because he had been raised by Shiori he felt that he owed her.

"Good morning Shuuichi. How are you and your mother doing?" Keiko asked him. Over the years his mother had weakened so he took everything on himself.

"Good morning Keiko and I'm fine. Actually my mother is pretty good as well as she was moving around this morning. She seemed to be feeling better and was in good spirits." He smiled as he stated this; his face glowing with happiness. "What about you Keiko? Good morning Shizuru."

"I'm good fox boy. My idiot brother actually managed to get out of bed all on his won this morning." Shizuru could be a little harsh when it came to her brother but I knew that she was just very protective of the only family she had left. Going out and fighting demons or fighting others in the village didn't exactly help her.

Shuuichi sighed, his head shaking back and forth as he responded. "I really wish you would stop calling me that. Nobody knows my true identity except you two and even that wasn't supposed to happen."

Keiko was used to this because ever since Shizuru met Shuuichi, she knew he was Kurama though not his reputation. Afterwards, she would always call him fox boy and Keiko never understood why until about two years ago.

Keiko decided to end the argument herself today. "Alright that's enough for today. Shuuichi you know she's not going to stop and Shizuru you should at least make sure no one else is around." Even though demons weren't necessarily hated, it would not be a good idea for everyone to find out that Shuuichi was one. They may not do anything but if the villagers attacked him she knew that he would kill anyone is his way before he fled. The only exception to this would be his mother because he could never hurt her.

After Keiko and Shizuru got the water they bid Kurama farewell and headed back home. If Keiko was lucky Kuwabara would have already got a fire going for her to start cooking on. As it turned out, he had gotten everything ready for her so she was able to start on breakfast immediately. After eating they all got to work on different things and the day passed quickly for Keiko. She did make it to her secret spot long enough to notice its beauty but then had to sprint back to the village before she was missed. Boton and her worked on sewing and fixing clothes so if she was gone too long her friend would worry. They both worked together and were co-partners on the shop they ran. In their free time they would teach some of the younger girls how to sew or different techniques that their mothers didn't know. Boton was great with kids as she had a very bubbly and happy attitude all the time. Keiko had seen Boton angry only once and it was not something she wished to repeat.

When she got back to the store she found Boton working on an outfit that a neighbor of hers asked her to make. She had long blue hair tied back in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face and Keiko could see her lovely purple eyes as she concentrated on her work. The only time Boton was ever quiet was when she was concentrating on a project. Otherwise you could almost never get her to shut up but Keiko liked that she wasn't scared to speak her mind. That was how they became friends. At the age of seven Keiko only knew Kuwabara and Kurama and she didn't have any girlfriends. Boton was new to the area as she had just moved here with her grandmother Genkai, a strict old lady with faded pink hair. Keiko had only met Genkai a few times but she was nice enough if you got past her sharp brown eyes, her grouchy manor, and her snarky and sometimes harsh comments. But Keiko was getting off topic. Boton had just moved in and was exploring the village when she saw Keiko. She had gone right up to Keiko and started up her motor mouth. She could tell that Keiko was lonely and instantly decided that she wanted to be friends with Keiko and as the saying goes, the rest was history.

Boton finally looked up from her work, noticing Keiko was there for the first time. She started to squeal. "Oh my god Keiko! Where have you been? Some boys came in here and they were looking for you!" She winked as she said the last sentence. "Don't worry I told them you were busy in the back and couldn't take a break yet. You are so popular today!"

Keiko knew her friend wanted a quick answer so she responded with "I went for a walk. I wanted to get some fresh air for a little. As for the guys thanks for covering for me." Keiko was glad she had missed that. Boton started talking and though Keiko was vaguely listening, she was in her own thoughts for the most part. She knew she should get married eventually but none of the guys here really caught her interest. 'Not that I haven't caught theirs' she thought to herself. Keiko, last name Yukimura was about average height with soft brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. She wasn't anything special to look at but the guys all flocked to her like children to candy. She was very intelligent and had many skills but she wasn't the best.

"Keiko!" A voice screamed at her and she jumped to her feet, startled by the loud noise. She looked around and noticed Boton was eyeing her. "Have you heard a word that I have said Keiko?" Boton questioned her, exasperated.

Keiko blushed as she realized she had zoned out and shook her head no. Boton wasn't too happy but let it slide as she repeated everything she had said. Keiko made sure to listen and by the time it was getting dark Keiko was exhausted. She had missed some work that she had to catch up on so she stayed later than Boton, promising to close up shop herself. When she got home she found that Kuwabara had cooked dinner and re-heated her portion for her. Finally after the sun had gone down and doors were locked, she went to sleep.

A few hours later she woke up to Shizuru shaking her and could tell from the look in her eyes that something was wrong.

_**Hey a few things I want to mention. First off I know Sakura isn't a very original name but I was too lazy to come up with something. If anyone wants to send me their idea, go for it though I may not change it. Also I want to apologize if Keiko comes off as a Mary Sue. I would like to know if she does so I can fix it. Lastly I just wanted to say that this is a test so I won't update the next chapter until I get five people either adding to their favorites/alerts or reviewing my story. Reviews are preferred but I can live with just getting on people's alerts. Thanks and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay I got a quick reaction to my story! So as a reward I'm going to update the next chapter! Thank you kpotter1993 and Kagome141414 for your reviews. By the way I forgot to mention last chapter that there will be swearing so don't read if you take offense to that kind of stuff. Now on to the next chapter! **_

Chapter 2: In the Woods

Keiko got up and noticed from her window that it was bright outside though the sky was dark. That could only mean two things in a village like theirs: a demon or demons were attacking or there was a large fire. By the looks of things she guessed it was the latter. Demons could be dealt with but a fire could spread quickly with little trouble. She nodded at Shizuru to show she understood then they both quickly fled the room. She noticed Kuwabara's door was opened and figured he had gone to fight off the fire already. Keiko and Shizuru joined the women and children as they left behind the village, going to the safe house not too far from the village for them to stay. They used to flee into the woods when they had to evacuate but after Genkai moved here, she had a house built large enough for almost everyone to cram into. Genkai also warded the place so that only the strongest of demons could get through unless they were allowed in by someone.

Keiko fell back to the end of the group to make sure no one was left behind. As they walked through the forest they held the torches they carried with them high and everyone bunched together. It was unlikely but there was still the chance of a demon attack. Suddenly Keiko saw Shizuru freeze at the head of the group before she turned around with a panicked look on her face.

Shizuru started shouting. "Everybody run! We have to get away from here quickly so follow me. Now!" Shizuru had spiritual awareness that was the best in the village and was great at sensing danger. If she said run you go as fast as your feet can carry you unless you want to die.

As everyone started running forward Keiko tripped on a rock on the path and quickly got left behind. She jumped up to follow after when she heard a noise. It sounded like a growl to her right. She knew she couldn't lead it to the others as this was probably was Shizuru sensed so she turned to her left, got of the path they had been walking, and went into the forest. She figured it was a stupid thing to do but her only other options were not desirable like standing and fighting. Keiko may have a strong hit but it wasn't going to be enough to stop whatever came after her. She also wasn't a fighter so her best option was to try to hide in the woods. Maybe then she could mask her scent and hide till it was gone. Not that she had a choice. She just had to hope she didn't run into anything else dangerous.

As she got farther away from the path she heard more growls but not close enough to worry her. Finally the growls stopped so she figured that it had found something else to interest it but that left her with another problem. She was in the woods. Alone. By herself. Keiko tried hard not to panic; she hated to be alone. She was deep in the woods filled with demons who would be hunting. Keiko didn't know how long she walked before she heard the sound of water close by. She decided to head there and get something to drink. She also might be able to use it to guide her back to the village. Surely the fire had been contained by now or so she hoped. She didn't know how big the fire had been when they left or how far it had spread. Not like she could do anything about that now.

When she got closer to the sound of the water, Keiko got the feeling that something was behind her, hiding. She sped up to get away from it when she heard a small crunch. She started to run. If it came down to a fight she would prefer to be in a more open area so that she had a way to dodge and run in any direction. She broke into a small clearing but as she looked back for a pursuer she ran into something. She fell to the ground hard and sat dazed. Then she snapped back to attention as she realized she hadn't run into something but someone. She jumped up and put some distance between her and the one she had run into. She got ready to attack; even if she stood no chance. She would go down fighting.

Keiko looked to see who she would fight. When she caught sight of him she froze. 'Gorgeous' was the only thing that ran through her head. Whoever he was he had slicked back black hair with beautiful brown eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt so she could see his tanned, muscular chest. He had a lean body but his muscles showed he wasn't weak. 'Get a grip on yourself Keiko! No human wanders the forest alone at night no matter how strong they are. His is definitely a demon and he might decide to kill you. Stop staring!' While all this was running through her head the man never once took his eyes off Keiko nor did he move.

"What is a human girl doing out here alone? And in such little clothing?" He asked leering at her figure clearly visible in her nightgown. Before Keiko realized what she was doing she went up to the demon and slapped him.

The demon had a stunned look on his face as Keiko slowly backed away, fearing retribution. Then he surprised her by laughing.

"Goddamn that hurt. You're stronger than you look. Not to mention your bravery for slapping me." Keiko blushed a little at the indirect compliment but held her grounds.

"You're a pervert and deserved to be slapped. Now either move out of my way so I can get to the stream or I will make you!" Keiko had gotten louder as she went on. Fear flashed across her face as she saw his face turn serious.

"You'd make me move. I'd like to see you try. By the way, why **are** you here alone, especially in that clothing?"

As he said this Keiko thought she might have heard an underlying tone of concern but she dismissed the thought. Why would a demon be concerned about a lost human girl. She decided to answer him truthfully. It couldn't hurt and she was afraid he might try to force it out of her.

She told him everything that happened though she left out specifics when it came to her village. She didn't want him to try and attack it. He listened to everything she said and even once she thought she heard him mumble "No wonder I couldn't smell anything." She was a little surprised by his interest but she could tell that he was an upper-class demon and they didn't get that way by brawn alone. She knew a little of demons from Kurama, who told her that only the stronger demons look human-like. Kurama told her of the classes of demons and said that he was a A-class demon, though in his human form it was lowered to a B-class. He also mentioned that this could happen in the case of demons possessing humans or from half breeds but he told her the latter was extremely rare and most demons didn't bother with possession, especially in areas that were secluded.

When she finished her story he nodded and moved to the side of the small path, allowing access to the stream. Some of her suspicion must have shown because he smirked at her and jerked his head towards the stream.

"Go on. I won't stop you. You answered my question after all." Keiko said a quiet "Thank you" as she passed him, grateful he was letting her get a drink though she was still uncertain about turning her back to him. But then whether her back was turned or not probably didn't matter as he could probably kill her easily either way. She hoped that by letting her get a drink he wasn't planning on killing her here. 'Just in case I'll keep my guard up. Not that it would do me any good but it's better to be prepared.' She noted as she looked back and saw he had followed her. Keiko was getting worried.

"So what's your name girl?" Even though she disliked the girl part he sounded genuinely curious so she decided to answer.

"Yukimura Keiko." Keiko didn't mean to but she said this quietly, almost like a girl introducing herself to her first crush. She blushed. He noticed.

Smirking he replied. "Keiko, huh? Pretty name for a pretty girl. My name's Yusuke by the way. You can call me baby though." He said this smoothly with velvet in his voice.

"Why that's a perfect name for you as you probably have the brains of a one year old." Yusuke looked at her then grinned.

"Guess I walked into that one. Speaking of walking I'll take you back to your village. Sakura Village, right?" This instantly got Keiko's attention and she tensed. She had never told him the name of her village. He saw this and quickly fixed his mistake. "I'm not going to do anything. There's only one village anywhere near here and I've been there a few times."

"Why should I let you walk me back? I can use this stream to find my own way back. What do I need you for, especially since you're a potential threat?"

"I'm going to protect you. No demon would harm you with me around." Keiko was shocked. This demon wanted to help her but…  
"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know I can trust you not to attack me?"

"You can't." Yusuke said simply.

_**Alright there's chapter two. It's a bit shorter than the first but not by much. I probably won't update too soon because I need to work on Caught Inbetween as well as continue writing this story so I don't know when I will next update but reviews make me work faster! Saying that, please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I know I kept telling people who reviewed that I would update but stuff with school got in the way but I back and this is my longest chapter yet! I will try to update Caught Inbetween soon as well, maybe even before the next chapter of Meeting with the Wolf. Well enjoy this chapter and I promise there will be fluff soon!**

Chapter 3: Trust in Me

Yusuke's words hung in the air as he watched Keiko for her reaction. She contemplated what he had said and found she didn't mind. She should tell him off and head home by herself but he had told her the truth. He didn't try to convince her; he just stated what she already knew. Yet because of those words she was starting to trust him. He didn't seem so bad for a demon.

"I'll walk with you. At least then I don't have to worry about other demons. You seem like the type who doesn't share." He chuckled at her comment before walking in a path slightly different from the stream. Keiko followed.

"You can get to the village by following the stream but it will take longer. This is a straight cut to the village." He seemed to approve of her response. His manor seemed more relaxed and he was walking with his hands behind his head. Keiko thought of something then.

"Hey Yusuke. What are you doing in this area? This doesn't seem like your kind of setting." He looked at her and she saw an inner turmoil before he seemed to come to a decision.

"No I'm not from around here. Actually I'm here because I'm looking for someone. I have no idea if she's anywhere near this area but I decided to check it out anyways. I've talked to demons around here but they haven't seen her. I thought about looking in your village for clues but I'm not certain about it. All I know is the name so I don't know if people will listen to me."

Keiko was disheartened as she heard the dedication in his voice. He really wanted to find this girl which caused envy for this unknown person to rise up in her. "Searching for your mate? What? Did she realize what a loser you were and left you?" Keiko usually wasn't one to be mean or sound so harsh but the girl was jealous. Not like it mattered. 'He probably has no interest in me. This girl is probably one of the most gorgeous demons around. Why would he want an average human like her?' Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she noticed him staring at her.

"Are you crazy? If I even thought about her that way I would die! Where did you get that idea?!" He seemed to realize how stupid that last question was as he had an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry it's just that she's the sister of a good friend of mine. He's very protective of her and would rip my balls off if I ever tried anything. Then he would make sure I died in a very painful and bloody way. He's really sadistic sometimes. I'm helping him look for her and I had some free time so I came here to try and locate her." Keiko was laughing at how Yusuke sounded about getting castrated. He made it sound like nothing worse could be done to him.

"How long are you staying then? If you're only here because you had free time then what's your time limit?" Keiko knew it was stupid but she wanted to see more of Yusuke so the thought of him leaving didn't sit well with her.

Yusuke looked as if he knew why she was asking and sent her a look which she pointedly ignored, waiting for an answer. "Unless I find any clues I only have a week before I head home. Before you ask I live **really **far from here so I wouldn't be able to come back for a while." It was impossible to miss the look of sorrow on Keiko's face before she managed to hide it behind a mask.

"I see. Is there any way I can possibly help?" Her voice was monotone knowing what his answer would be. Why would he want the help of a human? Anyway, how could Keiko find a demon when even an upper-class demon can't find this girl? Keiko waited for him to snap at her and remind her of her uselessness when she saw him smile.

"Yea I guess you can help." Seeing the look on her face he continued. "What? Did you think I would say no? She probably has wards around her that prevents me from finding her so I need all the help I can get. I just need you to look around the area and tell me if you find anything suspicious. You can also talk to the villagers since they aren't likely to talk to a stranger. You can do this in the week I'm here and just contact me if you find anything."

Keiko looked at him. "How am I supposed to contact you? If you're searching this entire area I could get lost just trying to go in your general direction." Yusuke looked at her while he thought about the predicament. Then his eyes cleared.

"I know!" He exclaimed before he turned, facing where they had been walking from, and gave a long, shrill whistle. Keiko, confused, looked at him, hoping he would explain his actions and how they would help her get in touch with him. "Just give it a minute. He'll come quickly." Keiko wasn't sure who this "he" was but she figured she would find out soon enough.

Soon, Keiko could hear something above the trees, moving towards their direction. She looked at Yusuke in alarm but saw him looking up calmly. He had a big, goofy grin on his face so she figured this was who he called. She looked up in time to see a giant blue phoenix circling above before coming in to land. She didn't see how he could fit before she jumped in surprise. 'The phoenix disappeared! No I can see something small and blue falling.' Just as she thought that, Yusuke jumped up and caught the little blue thing. Once he landed Keiko saw that the phoenix had transformed into a small animal with long ears, tiny orange claws and beak, and a tuff of black unruly hair on its head. 'He's adorable!' Keiko wanted to laugh at the image they made.

Yusuke faced her holding the animal glaring at her when he realized she was trying not to laugh. "This little guy is my spirit beast. His name is Puu and he's connected to me. He feels what I feel and he always knows where I am. I'll leave him with you and if you need to find me just tell him. He will lead you to my location. Here you go." Yusuke held out Puu for her to take but before she could grab him Puu flew into her arms. Keiko was startled and looked at Yusuke. Nervously rubbing his head he laughed. "I forgot to mention that he can still fly in this form and for the most part can take care of himself. He just needs a companion." Keiko noticed how soft Puu's fur was and couldn't help but coo at him when he snuggled into her chest.

"You must be extremely sweet on the inside to have this guy as a spirit beast." Keiko laughed at the expression on his face before a thought struck her. "He won't turn into a phoenix again will he? I can take him into the village like this but I don't know how everyone would react to his bigger form." She really hoped she wouldn't have any trouble. Puu was the best way for her to see Yusuke again.

Yusuke smiled at her. "Don't worry, he'll only transform if he needs to or if I call him. He tends to prefer this form. He knows this is the best way for him to be." Keiko sighed in relief. This would make things easier.

"By the way Yusuke, is there any more info you can give me on this girl? That would make things easier for me to know if I find her."

Yusuke gave her a searching look. "I probably shouldn't tell you this but she's an ice maiden. I have reason to believe she is imprisoned by humans but I'm not certain. Even if that's true, they would most likely have some form of bodyguard so don't get too close. Just tell me if you find anything out of the ordinary but if you **do** see an ice maiden, tell me right away or as soon as you possibly can." Keiko nodded. She was a little worried though. Not much was known about ice maidens except for what they looked like. For one to be captured, let alone by humans, was unheard of. They secluded themselves which is why no one knew anything about them but every now and again one revealed themselves to humans.

They continued the walk in the forest silently, both in their own thoughts. Keiko could see that dawn was approaching and was really tired. She wanted to get back and maybe get a little more sleep. Next to Keiko, Yusuke tensed. Suddenly he became aggressive, growling, looking like he was ready for a fight. Puu was chirping and looked uneasy at his master's attitude. Yusuke spoke before Keiko got the chance to ask what was wrong.

"You said you were with a group of women and children, right?" Keiko wasn't sure where he was going with this but she confirmed his statement. He noticed her puzzled look. "There is a group of humans a little way a ways being surrounded by demons." After seeing her panicked look he grabbed her arm. "Don't do anything rash. You star here and I'll go check the situation. Don't worry, I sense a strong human fighter with them. That person can hold off the demons until I get there. Puu will keep any demons away while I'm gone."

"What do I do?! Just stand here while friends of mine are attacked?" She was shouting, fear causing her to lose her temper. Yusuke watched her for a few seconds before he tightened his hold.

"Don't worry. I will protect them. I promise." Keiko looked at him and noticed the serious look on his face. She relaxed before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Please hurry." He grinned.

Yusuke ran through the forest heading to where the demons set up an ambush for the humans. He thought back to Keiko's kiss. It was just a quick peck but he was surprised by the soft and warm lips as they pressed against his cheek. Even more surprising was the trust she placed in him. He was delighted she did but he didn't know why. They hadn't met too long ago yet now she was spending on him to save her fellow villagers. Well he wasn't one to disappoint a beautiful woman, even a flat-chested one.

Yusuke could hear the fighting but something worried him. There was a powerful aura coming from the group that seemed human but hinted at demon. This person seemed to be fighting for the humans but Yusuke decided to be cautious.

Amazed, Yusuke looked around at the corpses of what used to be a demon ambush once he got to the site. He stayed in the trees, hidden, laughing to himself. Seems he worried for nothing. Apparently, he was never needed. Before he could get up, a voice called out.

"I know you are there demon! You might as well show yourself." A long, red hair boy was looking straight at him. Yusuke narrowed his eyes as he realized this was the one who gave off a slight demon scent. He stood and jumped down from the tree branch he had been perching on. He walked out of the trees and noticed another male with an aura sword, tense, ready to attack. Yusuke kept his demeanor calm and collected along with relaxed so as not to seem like a threat. The demon in human skin wasn't fooled.

"Why are you here demon? You don't seem to be with the group that attacked us. I could feel you coming towards us after they attacked." Yusuke could see the red head thinking of ways to escape him as he said this and Yusuke had to give him credit. Not only could he sense Yusuke he could also tell that Yusuke was stronger than him. This one was a sly, calculating one. Like a fox. This thought led Yusuke to narrow his eyes again. But that wasn't a main issue here. Yusuke gave a long whistle. 'There. That will lead Keiko here seeing as there's no more danger. Or not.' Yusuke glanced around to see guarded and hostile faces.

"Who did you just call you pansy little demon?!"

"Kuwabara! Stay calm and don't aggravate him. I would like to prevent a fight if we could."

"Hah! Shows what you know Shuichi! I could kick this demon's ass in an instant." The man named Kuwabara was really starting to piss Yusuke off. One could see a vein twitching on his forehead and would see danger if one carefully looked at him. Kuwabara didn't. "Hey demon boy!" Yusuke gathered that Kuwabara was talking to him. "You must have really bad luck running into me: Kuwabara Kazuma!" Yusuke was obviously supposed to be impressed but he just yawned and started to clean his ear. Just before Kuwabara charged, a new voice rang out.

"Kazuma you dimwit! It's obvious that that demon over there is hiding his true power. He could probably flick his finger and take you head off so stop trying to be all macho. If you keep it up you're going to die and I'll laugh my ass off!" Even though the woman said this Yusuke could see that she wanted to protect him. 'She must be close to him; family or a dear friend I would guess.' Shuichi forestalled any argument.

"Stop it you two! There are more pressing issues than a sibling quarrel." He turned to Yusuke. "Kuwabara might be hot-headed but he asked a very good question earlier. Who did you call? Also if I may ask, what is your name?" Yusuke could practically see the gears turning in the strategist's head and would bet that he was thinking of possible ideas for the answers to his questions.

"Well as to your first question, I was calling to my spirit beast." There was no reason to tell them that Keiko was with Puu as well. He wasn't sure how they would react to that bit of news. "And second, my name is Yusuke." Yusuke name was unknown to the humans but seemed to confirm something for Shuichi. This was gonna get interesting.

"What, if I may be so bold to ask, is the son of King Raizen doing way out here?" The reaction was instantaneous. The villagers may not know Yusuke's name but Raizen was their king and held their lives in his hands. Being Raizen's son and heir to his throne gave Yusuke the same power over them. All the women and children knelt down on their hands and knees showing him submission in hopes he wouldn't slaughter them. The only two who stayed standing were Shuichi, who suspected who he was, and Kuwabara, who was gaping at Yusuke like a fish. Kuwabara quickly recovered from his shock and took a defensive stance in front of the other villagers. His message was clear: He would fight no matter who Yusuke was to protect them. Yusuke was starting to like this guy even if he did call him a pansy earlier.

Suddenly a rustle in the trees where Yusuke had come from caused everyone to peer in that direction. Puu came out of the forest, Keiko running up from behind. Yusuke then realized he never told Keiko that he would call to her using Puu. He got a bad feeling as he watched her storm up to him before raising her hand and slapping him. IT STUNG!

The villagers, including Kuwabara and Kurama, watched surprised as Keiko came out of the forest. They had been worried about her but had no way to find her. Their surprise quickly turned to horror as they watched Keiko slap the King's son. Kuwabara was about to jump forward to drag Keiko away from the punishment she would surely receive before Shuichi stopped him. Shuichi shook his head indicating they could not interfere as it would risk the other villagers. Neither liked it but Keiko's fate was in Yusuke's hands. Everyone waited to see what would happen.

What they didn't expect was for Yusuke to smile. "Yea I guess I deserved that one. Come to think of it I probably deserved the first too." Yusuke laughed good-naturedly. Keiko couldn't stay angry at him when he laughed like that even if he did leave her in the middle of a demon infested forest with no way of knowing what was going on. Keiko thought about slapping him again. "Chill out Keiko." Keiko glowered. 'So he knew that I was thinking of trying it again.' Yusuke started taking again. "By the way it turns out my help wasn't needed. Kuwabara the loud-mouth,"

"Who you calling a loud-mouth!"

"Shut the hell up you dumbass! I can't believe I'm related to you."

"I can." A blue hair girl murmured.

Ignoring all this Yusuke continued, "and Shuichi the smart one had it all covered." Keiko quickly looked around only now noticing that everyone was staring at her and Yusuke. Taking a closer look Keiko became confused.

"Why is everyone on the ground? No one got hurt did they?" As Keiko questioned them she scanned the crowd looking for injuries. She spotted Shizuru along with Shiori but saw no outward signs of injury. She also spotted Boton towards the back of the group with her grandma Genkai. They were both staring intently at Yusuke. Boton seemed especially interested in him and jealousy curled in Keiko's stomach but she pushed it down.

Kuwabara then spoke up to answer Keiko's last question. "No one was hurt Keiko but where have you been?" Kuwabara wanted to hear the whole story before telling her Yusuke's identity. Shuichi seemed to agree.

"First we should all get moving back to the village. I'll tell you everything on the way." None of the villagers got up. They glanced at Yusuke noticing he had his back turned and seemed to be walking back into the forest. Keiko was upset. "Yusuke! Where are you going?" He glanced back at her then towards the villagers.

"You're safe with them and can find the village from here. Take care of Puu for me and I'll come get him in a week. See yah!" With that he melted into the forest, disappearing from view. Keiko came out of her shock at his sudden retreat before realizing that she had been holding Puu since she had slapped Yusuke. Releasing a sigh she turned to see the villagers eying her warily. When she was about to ask what was going on, Boton ran and glomped her.

Through her tears Boton managed to speak. "Keiko I was so worried when that attack happened and we couldn't find you. I thought I would never see you again! Then on our way back we were ambushed by so many demons and I missed you so much! Then you came out of the forest alive and I was so giddy but I thought that demon was gonna hurt you for hitting him! I'm so glad that you're okay and safe with us!" By the end of this Keiko couldn't breathe because of how tight Boton was hugging her.

Kurama came forward and pried Boton off her friend. Then he told everyone to keep moving. One by one the villagers stood up, with Shiori being last, and continuing on the path. During the walk Keiko told them everything that happened. She left a few things out like why Yusuke was there and the kiss she had given him. On thing she couldn't avoid was Puu's presence. She told everyone that Yusuke asked her to look after him until Yusuke left in a week. Keiko could tell that Boton and Kurama were suspicious of her but she could tell them everything else later. She also suspected that Shizuru had an idea of things as well. By the time she finished telling her story they were almost back to the village. The men were waiting for them, thanking the heavens when they saw that everybody got back safely. Kurama pulled Keiko to the side.

"I know you're hiding something so after me and Kuwabara give our reports we will meet you at your place. I expect answers." With that he walked off leaving Keiko behind to mourn her chance at sleep. She trudged back to her house and unlocked the door. Shizuru was helping Shiori and Boton had disappeared somewhere, maybe to help Genkai. As Keiko waited for everybody to assemble she played with Puu. Shizuru was first to arrive, going to make tea for everyone, then Boton who gave no explanation as to where she had been. Finally Kurama and Kuwabara arrived. After everyone was settled and had drinks Kurama spoke.

"I have to ask you something before we get started with this meeting of ours. Keiko, did you know that Yusuke was Raizen's heir?"

"What?!"

_**Oh my gosh that was a really long chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I should be able to update sooner since it's almost winter break. I really am sorry. Please review and if you have questions feel free to ask me. I may not respond quickly but I check my e-mails every couple of days and I try to respond to every review. Have a good day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! I got quite a response from that one chapter so as a gift to all those who reviewed I'm putting up the next chapter! Yay! For those of you who read my other story fear not. I haven't forgotten you and will soon update the next chapter. Now on to the story!**_

_**For those of you who aren't sure the flashback is in italics.**_

Chapter 4: Kurama the Demon

"What are you talking about?!" Keiko knew that Yusuke had to be an upper class demon but a PRINCE! Not only that but their prince? If Keiko hadn't been sitting she would've collapsed. As it was she was having trouble comprehending.

"Well that answers my question. Now Keiko, why is Yusuke her and what is the real reason for you to have his spirit beast?" Everyone perked up wanting to hear the answers themselves, even Kuwabara who must have been told by Kurama that she had been hiding parts of the story. Keiko told them everything. She hoped Yusuke didn't mind; she trusted them all and knew they wouldn't tell anyone else. Even Boton, notorious babble mouth, knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"You kissed him!" Boton exclaimed when Keiko finished. Keiko blushed but responded that it had only been on the cheek. Boton noticed the blush and a cat grin spread across her face. "You **like **him don't you?" Keiko's tomato face was proof enough for everyone. Shizuru smiled along with Boton. Kuwabara didn't seem happy but knew he couldn't change it. Kurama had a blank look on his face. It was then that Keiko remembered how she found out he was a demon.

_Keiko had been heading to her secret spot when she heard talking ahead. She would have been worried but she recognized one of the voices as Shuichi's. Curious Keiko tried to sneak closer to listen in but she was grabbed from behind. She was then forced forward where the voices had quieted. She was pushed to her knees in front of Shuichi with a sharp ice spike pressed to her throat. The one that held her spoke._

"_What should we do with her Kurama?" Keiko noticed Shuichi staring at her before he gave the command to release her. The one holding her seemed uncertain but he pulled away. Shuichi got up and helped Keiko get to her feet. She inspected the other two that were there. The one who held her captive had slicked back blue hair with green bangs to the left of his face. He had a short stocky build with pointy, icy-blue eyes and low, angular blue eyebrows. He had on a long fishnet undershirt and a dark blue shirt over it. His pants were also blue but were a lighter shade than the shirt. The second person who was originally here talking to Shuichi was wearing samurai clothing. He had violet-blue hair tied in a ponytail with two large bangs framing his face and light violet eyes. If Keiko hadn't seen her captor talking directly to Shuichi she would have assumed that this second young man was Kurama. Keiko didn't understand though not for lack of trying. For some reason these demons obeyed Shuichi and called him 'Kurama'. She felt like she was missing something important that would solve this puzzle._

"_Keiko what are you doing out here? You could get attacked by a demon." He was trying to distract her. Keiko wasn't about to fall for it. _

"_I was just going for a walk when I heard voices. I recognized yours so I decided to check things out __**Kurama**__." Keiko put emphasis on the name to show that she wasn't going to be deterred. Kurama sighed and decided he might as well tell her the truth. He didn't like lying to her and hoped she wouldn't hat him when she found out everything. _

"_First let me introduce you to these two. The one who grabbed you is Touya. The one next to me who you heard me speaking with is Shishiwakamaru." At the sound of their names both gave a small nod in her direction as a greeting. _

_Keiko wasn't sure how to respond so she decided to introduce herself. They may be demons but they seemed to be friends of Shuichi. "Hello. My name is Yukimura Keiko. Nice to meet you." Kurama had to hide a grin at this. Keiko never ceased to amaze him when she showed how kind-hearted she could be. Two demons, one of which was going to kill her, and she just introduces herself because she didn't want to be rude. _

_Kurama decided to get to the point. "Keiko I would like if you would let me finish talking before you interrupt okay?" Keiko nodded. "I am actually a demon." Keiko gasped. "I was a famous thief, a demon fox. My real name is Kurama Youko." Kurama could see the shock on Keiko's face. Even humans had heard his name. He then told her about how he came to be Shuichi. Keiko listened raptly, wondering how she never noticed. But then he was very good at hiding his true self. When he finished, Kurama looked at Keiko waiting for her disgust and hatred. He saw her taking a deep breath, something she tended to do before she would start yelling. Kurama cringed, waiting for the explosion._

"_I can't believe you Kurama! How could you not tell me sooner? I thought we were really good friends yet after years of friendship I'm only __**now**__ finding out you're a demon. Don't you trust me?" As Keiko progressed, her voice got smaller until that last sentence was almost whispered. She didn't know why she was getting mad at Kurama. He was probably afraid of rejection so he kept it a secret. Keiko sighed. "I don't mean to take this out on you. I just wish you would've told me sooner though I have a pretty good guess as to why you didn't. I hope from now on you'll tell me something when it's bothering you, whether it's a human or demon problem. Though I can't promise any useful help if it's a demon problem but I want to know if something is bothering one of my closest friends." _

_Kurama was speechless. Not only was she accepting who he was she still considered him a friend! He lost his composure as he ran forward and hugged her. He felt her hesitate before she hugged him back. He had been afraid that she would hate him. He could sense Touya and Shishiwakamaru shift behind him. He chuckled to himself. They probably thought they were intruding on a touching, possibly romantic scene. He knew they wouldn't leave unless he gave them permission; they have to finish their reports. He released Keiko and turned to the other two. "I still haven't told you what role they play in all this." Keiko looked up expectantly. "You know of Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi right?" Keiko, uncertain, nodded showing she recognized the names. Who didn't? "I have spies in each one of their courts." This startled Keiko as she stared at the three of them._

_Keiko figured this was probably a stupid question but she asked anyways. "Isn't that dangerous?" Raizen was the king of the land. He was top dog and his two advisors, Yomi and Mukuro, were almost as powerful. They were even given their own castles and some land to watch over but they still answered to the king. They all had their own courts with their own people to take care of their affairs. Of course the courts were filled with demons but it was rumored that the king had a few humans in his court as well though he would be the only one. _

_Kurama sighed. "Of course it's dangerous but they know the risks. These two are my spies from Yomi's court. Touya here has one of the higher ranks in his court though I suspect it's because he is less annoying than Shishiwakamaru." From the way he grinned Keiko could tell this was an old joke between them. "They are my informants and do their job well. Also I would appreciate it Keiko if you treated me the same and don't mention to anyone else about me and my informants." Keiko nodded. She wanted his trust so she promised never to tell anyone._

Keiko looked at Kurama's face and wondered if that was how he recognized Yusuke. If he had informants in all the courts then surely they would tell him about Raizen's heir. He noticed her staring and sent a questioning look her way. She gave him a look hoping to convey to him that she wanted to talk in private.

"I really need some fresh air so I'm going to take a small walk." Kurama, understanding what she wanted, stood up with her.

"I'm going with you if you don't mind. I have a few minor questions for you." The others looked like they wanted to join as well but Shizuru sensed they wanted to be alone. She stopped Boton and Kuwabara from following, allowing Keiko and Kurama to leave unmolested.

Keiko led the way as she walked towards her secret place in the forest. Kurama was silent as he followed behind her, waiting till they were away from listening ears so they could talk. Puu was being carried in Keiko's arms as she had yet to let him go. As they came into the small clearing, Kurama decided to circle the place to check and make sure there were no eavesdroppers. Once that was done he found Keiko perching on the edge of a small pond. The clearing itself was beautiful with some wildflowers growing and the trees surrounding them. The sun glistened off the pond and overall the place gave one the feeling of being the only one in the world. Probably not the best feeling for Keiko but Kurama suspected that she came here for the peace and serenity. Keiko turned to him and he braced himself for her questions.

"It's lovely here isn't it? I come here all the time but I never get bored of it." This wasn't what he was expecting but then he had never been here before; Keiko had only told him about it. "Was it your informants that told you about Yusuke, Kurama?" He nodded and waited for whatever she decided to ask next. "What have they told you about him?" Kurama was stunned as he expected more of a reaction from her though he wasn't sure what kind. Yet here she was looking peaceful and calmly asking about something of great importance like it was nothing.

Unknown to the duo in the clearing, there was somebody listening to them. To be exact Yusuke was in the trees. He had been searching nearby when he smelled a human and a demon. He couldn't tell specifics because of the smoke from the earlier fire but he figured it was another person from Keiko's village being attacked so he went to help. When he got closer he realized that it was Keiko along with that fox boy. He saw them go to a clearing and he was going to join them but when Shuichi started circling the place to check for anyone within hearing distance, Yusuke hid his aura and chose a perch so he could spy on them. He was glad that he had done so. When Yusuke heard Keiko say Kurama he immediately realized she meant Yoko the thief. Yusuke thought it was odd that a human knew about him. Many demons knew he was a price but few humans had heard his name. Not only that, Kurama had spies in his father's court! He wondered if he could find out who these spies were. Their punishment would depend on the identities of the two individuals. He continued to listen in as they talked about him.

Back in the clearing Kurama smiled at Keiko's question. "I haven't heard much about him myself. I've been wanting to meet him for a while but I didn't think I would actually get the chance. I know he likes a good fight and that he also has his own honor code. From what I hear he's a pretty laid-back guy but when he gets mad watch out. He is not someone you want to cross. He's ranked as an S-class demon so he is definitely strong. I've also heard the rumor that he has yet to find a mate or anyone that he's even interested in." Kurama said this slyly. Keiko blushed realizing why he mentioned this but decided to push away from the subject.

"But can we trust him? What are his views on humans, for example? If he is our next king," Keiko spat this out bitterly, "then how will he treat us humans?" It only just sunk in when she said this but he was a demon prince and she was a human girl. Even if he was a wolf in disguise she couldn't just ignore her feelings.

Kurama paused. "I'm not completely sure. He seems to have the same view and position as his father but I can't be certain." Kurama froze as he heard a twig snap in the trees. Puu struggled out of Keiko's arms and flew to his master, the object of their discussion, as Yusuke strolled out of the trees. Kurama tensed. 'I didn't notice him at all! Who knows how long he's been there listening to us. He will probably tell us himself though.' Kurama had the feeling that Yusuke had been there the whole time. He was proven correct when Yusuke spoke.

"So you are the famous Kurama Yoko. I had heard you disappeared sixteen years ago and now I know you were hiding here. So want to tell me who these informants are that you've placed in my father's court?" Even though Yusuke seemed relaxed and calm Kurama saw the danger in Yusuke's eyes. He wanted an answer and wasn't afraid to use force to get if from Kurama. This was bad. Kurama tried to calculate a way out of this situation but he was coming up blank. He decided to gamble on Yusuke's relation to his spies and what he had heard from them.

"You know both of them as they are your friends." Understanding dawned in Yusuke's eyes. "Yes it's who you're thinking of. My spies are Jin and Chuu."

Yusuke couldn't believe it. Not only were there spies in his father's court but they were some of his closest friends. He couldn't help but laugh. He had a perfect punishment for their treason. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kurama watching him tensely while Keiko's eyes darted between the two, worry etched into her face. "Don't worry fox boy. I will give them a light punishment. Heck I might even give them info that they haven't gotten a hold of yet. Those two are some of my only friends and have my trust. I'm not about to hurt them. Too much." Keiko noticed he added that part almost like it was an afterthought. She saw Kurama relax and realized he was starting to trust Yusuke himself.

Kurama saw that Yusuke wasn't kidding. He would make them pay for lying to him but he would go easy on them. Kurama also saw the trust Yusuke had in the spies and Kurama couldn't help but let the tension leave his body. He found after meeting Yusuke that he liked him. Yusuke smiled.

"That still leaves you fox. Well after meeting you I can tell you've told me the truth. Also if you have earned the respect of Jin and Chuu you can't be all bad. Friends?" Yusuke held his hand out and Kurama found himself accepting it. Not only would Yusuke make a good ally, Kurama felt Yusuke had an air about him that was friendly. Yusuke meant it.

Keiko having stayed on the sidelines long enough spoke up. "I'm glad everything worked out but why are you here Yusuke?" He looked at her before glancing at Kurama. Then he realized that Keiko probably told him everything so he answered her truthfully.

"Since I helped you back and was close to the village I decided to look for the ice maiden around here. I knew someone was over here and when I came to check it out I found you two over here and decided to listen in." As he said this Keiko saw him playing with Puu's ears and thought he looked like a kid. Kurama seemed to accept his decision to eavesdrop and turned towards Keiko.

"Was there anything else you wanted to know? Though you would probably get better answers from the man himself" he said as he glanced at Yusuke. Keiko shook her head no. She had a general idea of Yusuke's personality helped by him showing up. Before she could say anything Yusuke spoke.

"Hey Kurama I can take care of Keiko from here so would you mind giving us time to talk alone?" Kurama was surprised by the request but nonetheless turned to Keiko to make sure it was okay with her. She gave the affirmative and he sighed.

"Alright. I'll head back to the village. I can tell everyone else about what happened here. You two enjoy yourselves and don't keep her too long Yusuke. She looks dead on her feet." With that he walked out of the clearing leaving Yusuke and Keiko alone together.

_**Alright this took a little while and it's now almost 5am but I hope you enjoy! Next chapter will have my first real attempt at fluff so review! That will give me more motivation to update sooner!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_** Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that this is so late. Things didn't go as planned (when do they ever) and so I ended up updating now because of a pm from a fan TykkiMikk which led me to this update. Thank you and for those Caught Inbetween fans I know I said I would update the next chapter first but this will help me get my butt in gear and focus on my stories plus this story is more popular. I've wasted enough of your time so enjoy! Rated T for cursing.**_

_**P.S. I don't know if I've mentioned this before but Yusuke is only a little older than Keiko. He ages the same as a human and is not really old compared to Keiko. **_

Chapter 5: Tranquility

After Kurama waved and left, Yusuke turned to Keiko and realized he was right. Keiko **did** look dead on her feet. "Why don't we go sit by the pond? That way you can rest a bit while we talk."

Keiko didn't know when she came to stand but assumed it was when Yusuke first came into the clearing. Keiko sighed in relief as she sat down, her muscles enjoying the rest. Keiko looked at Yusuke and was amazed at how perfect he looked. He gracefully sat down with the sun landing on his face making his eyes shine. He looked so peaceful. He seemed to be enjoying the scenery as he relaxed, getting his first real good look at the place. Keiko had been afraid when he approached earlier but now that everything was resolved her adrenaline rush was fading leaving her worn from earlier. She hoped this wouldn't take too long though she was glad to have some more alone time with him.

"So who all did you tell about me and what I'm here for?" He was interested to see who she trusted with this info. He felt her lean into him and rest her head on his shoulder. Yusuke made sure to keep still and saw Puu landing close by.

"Well you know I told Kurama. I also told my friend Boton, the blue haired girl, Kawabara, and Kuwabara's older sister Shizuru. I hope you don't mind but I trust them all and none of them will tell anybody else." She was so sleepy. She had let herself rest on his shoulder; half afraid he would push her off but when he didn't she had started to drift off. The next thing she knew she felt hands on her head.

"Come here. Why don't you sleep on my lap a little? You are tired and need rest. Don't worry, I'll watch over you and make sure you get back to the village." Yusuke's voice was soothing and Keiko quickly drifted off to sleep. Yusuke watched as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. She was beautiful. When he first saw her he knew she was special. He had been surprised by her slapping him but couldn't help but admire her strength. Yusuke found himself stroking her hair; soft and well kept, it felt nice as he ran his fingers lightly through it and admired the color. It reminded him of a warm summer day and he remembered the kiss. He had been thrilled that she had kissed him even if on the cheek. He wondered what her lips would taste like but resisted the urge to kiss her. He would not take advantage of her while she was sleeping. She shifted in her sleep and he adjusted his body so that she could be comfortable. She seemed so serene and he noticed how soft her skin was as he rubbed his hand down her arm. Yusuke found himself yawning so he told Puu to keep guard as he lay down, gently shifting Keiko so that his arms wrapped protectively around her. He put her head on his chest and the last thing he noticed before falling asleep was that she fit perfectly with his body.

Three hours later Keiko woke to the sun in her eyes and could hear birds chirping. The light burned her eyes so she closed them before realizing she could hear something else: a heartbeat. She took a few moments to collect her thoughts and figure out where she was and why she found herself sleeping on the ground. Then when everything from last night came back to her she realized that she was snuggled up next to Yusuke. She was warm and even though her rest was short, she became aware that this was the best sleep she had ever gotten in a very long time. She was content to lie here for a while before noticing that she didn't know how long they had been here. Opening her eyes again she judged that it was close to noon using the sun's position. 'That means we've been here for a few hours! What if the others are worried? No Kurama promised to tell them what happened but they would still be worried. I should probably get up.' Saying and doing were two very different things as Keiko soon realized. For one, she didn't want to wake Yusuke as she didn't know when he had last slept. The other thing was that by getting up she would be putting an end to this moment. She would go back to work and he would continue searching. In a week he would leave and she would probably never see him again. She wanted to enjoy their time together while they still had it. Letting her gaze shift up to Yusuke's face she was startled to see soft, brown orbs looking back. Apparently Yusuke was already awake.

"Sleep well?" His voice was quiet as if he didn't want to shatter the silence. He shifted as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes but he didn't sit up. When Keiko tried to move from his side his arms shot out, holding her to him. "Don't get up yet. Just lay with me a little longer please?" His voice was pleading and he had puppy dog eyes that she couldn't refuse. She relaxed against his body as she laid her head back down on his chest.

Laying there for a while, they took comfort from the other's presence and warmth but all good things must come to an end. They both knew how this would play out and neither was happy with the outcome. That's when Yusuke spoke. "Keiko I'm going to you a promise." She lifter herself up so she could look at his face. "I promise I will return. I don't know when exactly but I will find the time to see you again." His eyes were sincere and Keiko felt her eyes burning. She knew he would keep that promise. She blinked back her tears as she hugged him fiercely.

"It's a promise." They would meet and have more times like this.

Yusuke broke out laughing, shattering the mood. "Man Keiko you're heavy! Not only did you surprise me with your strength but also with how much you weigh." Yusuke didn't see the danger till it was too late. He laid on the ground with his cheek burning from where Keiko had slapped him as she got up and stormed to the edge of the clearing, red in the face.

"Are you coming or not?" The annoyance in her voice was strong and he decided to get up before she left him behind.

"Aw come on Keiko. Don't be mad. I didn't mean it!" Sounding like a child, if anyone saw him trailing after her like a kicked puppy nobody would guess that he was the prince.

Back in the village, Kurama was talking with Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Boton. He had told them about Yusuke leaving out the fact that he was actually a demon. Boton already knew but she wasn't human either. Shizuru also knew but he was worried about how Kuwabara would react. He didn't want to have to fight his friend. They were starting to get worried about Keiko. Even though she was with Yusuke and they somewhat trusted him, something still could have happened. Kurama decided to go search for them and the others volunteered to accompany him. Walking to the edge of the forest where Kurama and Keiko had entered, Kurama signaled for them to stop. When they looked to see why he was stopping they saw him smiling. They followed his gaze where a bout of laughter rang out. They all loosened up then they recognized Keiko's laugh. Soon two figures strolled out of the forest side by side. Yusuke had a big grin on his face and Keiko was lightly giggling. The two stopped as they came to the group. Taking charge, Keiko decided to properly introduce everyone to Yusuke.

"Starting from the left there's Kuwabara, Boton, Shizuru, and of course Shuuichi." She pointed to each of them as she said their names and they all gave their own form of greeting. "Everyone this is Yusuke." Yusuke gave them a small wave.

With introductions out of the way Boton asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "Keiko what took you so long? Kurama told us you were just going to talk but it's been hours! What were you two doing for so long?" Keiko blushed at the implications of her friend's questions.

"Sorry about that. Sleepyhead over hear fell asleep on me and I didn't feel like waking her so I lay down and took a nap as well. Heh gave me an excuse not to work." Yusuke was grinning but the others could see a twitch develop in Keiko's eye.

"You know I'm not surprised that no demons will attack you. What really surprised me was the fact that your breath didn't make the surrounding plants wilt!" Keiko grinned cheekily as Yusuke glared at her.

"Hah shows what you know. They're scared of me. Anyways there was so much we could do in the clearing alone and you go and fall asleep! You ruined all my fun." Keiko growled but decided to drop the issue. Someone had to be mature.

Suddenly Keiko turned to Yusuke. "Hey Yusuke? I just remembered that when we first met you mentioned you had been to Sakura before. Why is that?" She had remembered when she caught a glimpse of the village nearby and was curious. 'It seems I'm not the only one' Keiko noted, seeing everybody else's faces staring at Yusuke.

"It's not like I came to attack it or anything." Yusuke defended himself. "I come here sometimes when I need to get away from the palace. Sometimes I feel trapped there. This place is very open and spacious and far from the palace. There's more freedom here though I normally wouldn't come this close to the village. I know the name cause I've heard it mentioned by some villagers before that had wandered away from it." He didn't really feel like mentioning how his father had a map of every village in his kingdom. He didn't want his new friends to mistrust his father or think badly of his dad.

The group would have stayed and talked with Yusuke but they all needed to help out in the village so they had to bid Yusuke farewell. Before Keiko left though, Yusuke bent down to whisper in her ear. "I'll see you again. It's a promise." Barely after saying that, Yusuke grabbed Keiko's chest and squeezed. Before Keiko fully turned to slap him he had run off back to the forest, waving at her as he left with a shit-eating grin.

"He will pay for that later." Keiko muttered about what she was going to do the next time she saw him. Puu flew to her and she gently grabbed him out of the air. "Don't worry Puu I don't blame you for your master being a pervert." Keiko turned back to look at the forest one more time. "I'll hold you to that." With that she walked away. Yusuke in the forest heard her and grinned before he got back to searching. Keiko caught up to her friends since they had left before she did and they walked back to the village together.

Once in the village everyone had a job to do. Kurama and Kuwabara were to help with the rebuilding of the burnt houses while Keiko and Boton were swamped with clothes that needed to be repaired. Shizuru was to help with looking for people who may not have made it out. She also used her awareness to warn others if a house was going to collapse. By the end of the day the entire village was tired. They were lucky this time though as nobody died. Five people were found alive but injuries ranged from slight smoke inhalation to some broken bones. Fortunately it was discovered that everyone would make a full recovery.

Keiko trudged back home after fixing who knows how many articles of burnt clothing. Sometimes the clothes couldn't be salvaged so she had to scrap it and make a new outfit. Keiko still had more work tomorrow but for now she wanted to sleep. She had seen Boton watching her probably wanting to find out all the "dirty" happenings between Keiko and Yusuke but work saved Keiko from her interrogation. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever but this gave Keiko the chance to have a clear and awake mind.

It wasn't till a few days later that a lull in work allowed Boton to pounce and corner Keiko. "So spill! What really happened when you two were alone and I don't want the abbreviated version? I want juicy details I can blackmail you with later!" Keiko sweat-dropped.

"Nothing really happened besides what Yusuke said earlier. I fell asleep and he decided to sleep as well. Then when we woke up we walked back to the village and met all of you." Even though Keiko tried to play it off as nothing, Boton could see the blush on her face. She grinned.

"Let's say I believe you. What then is the cause of that blush dear Keiko? Is there something you're leaving out?" This was the biggest reaction Boton had gotten out of Keiko concerning a guy and she wasn't about to let the opportunity pass her up. What else are best friends for besides teasing and embarrassing the other?

Keiko glanced at Boton and figured there was no escaping this so she quickly looked around before lowering her voice. "You can't tell anyone this later. I started falling asleep on his shoulder but he laid me down so I could sleep on his lap. When I woke up," By this time Keiko was blushing a fierce red, "I was wrapped in his arms and sleeping on his chest. He was so warm." Keiko trailed off thinking about it. Yusuke was gentle with her and even though she slapped him he never hit back. That could be because she's a girl but she had the feeling that he wouldn't put up with someone else slapping him. Keiko remembered how comfy she was laying with him and the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

Boton watched Keiko after she trailed off and had to stop herself from giggling at the dreamy look on Keiko's face. She still wasn't sure if Yusuke could be trusted but for now she decided to leave Keiko alone. That night when Keiko went to sleep, she hugged Puu imagining that he was Yusuke with his arms wrapped around her protectively. She slept well that night.

_**So that was my attempt at fluff and sorry this took so long but review and tell me what you thought. **_


End file.
